


A Gift Just For You

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Happy Birthday Chika!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Riko had a surprise in store for Chika's birthday.





	A Gift Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested via comment. Please comment if you liked it down below!

Chika smirked against her hand as she struggled to contain her excitement. “Riko-chan, is it ready?” Drumming her fingers on the soft sheets, humming underneath her breath.

 

“Close your eyes Chika-chan.” In the corner of the room, Riko yelped when a loud noise erupted, prompting Chika to flinch.

 

“Easy enough.” Chika squeezed her eyes, grasping the sheets in her fingers. She sighed under her breath, the beating of her heart quickening with each breath she took. Footsteps near her creaked along the wooden floor. Each step Riko took caused a grin to spread on Chika’s lips.

 

“You can open your eyes now.”

 

“I can?” Chika said with a laugh. “What surprise did you have in mind, Riko-chan?” Chika’s eyes flicked open and instantly she gasped.

 

In Riko’s arms was an assortment of brightly colored orange candies. Riko stretched her arms and began showering Chika’s head with sweets; tumbling above her head, falling in her lap then onto the bed.

 

“Happy birthday Chika-chan,” Riko said. She plucked a stray candy from Chika’s head, bringing the treat to her lips, carefully kissing the delicate candy piece. The edges of her lips tugged into a sly smirk, mirroring Chika’s action.

 

Chika blinked slowly before she erupted in laughter; picking up the orange candy in her fingers, twirling the treat around her hands, shooting Riko an elated smile. Her blushed face stared back as Riko bit her lower lip, holding her gaze on Chika.

 

“Thank you, Riko-chan. I love it...and I love you especially.” She peeled the wrapper off and popped it in her mouth, chuckling. “I love you so much.”

 

Riko grasped Chika’s hand and began tracing small circles on her skin.

 

“I love you too, Chika-chan.”


End file.
